1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in portable spa filters and filter housings, and more particularly pertains to new and improved means for splitting water flow out of the filter housing into separate circulation loops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of portable spas, it has been the practice to employ an array of flow fittings and check valves to split the water flow from the filter housing into two separate circulation loops, one loop being through a high pressure pump to the jets of the spa, the other loop being through a circulating pump, and a heater, back to the spa. Flow splitting, as performed by the prior art, has been unsatisfactory in that a lot of piping, as well as expensive check valves, are required. Furthermore, turbulence is created in the water flow. The present invention alleviates these problems.